doctorwhoseries5and6fandomcom-20200214-history
Dalek Flagship
Dalek Flagship The Dalek Flagship was the main warship of the Dalek Fleet. Like many of the other ships, it was a flying saucer, but the flagship was many times the size of the standard Dalek flying saucer . During the Last Great Time War, the flagship fell through timeand arrived during the 100,000s. The ship housed the Dalek Emperor, which was wired directly into the ship, and theEmperor's Personal Guards.The Flagship held 100'000 Daleks. When the Fleet invaded Earth in 200,100, the flagship possessed missiles to fire at targets and also had hangars that Daleks could fly from. The ship was destroyed when Rose Tylerbecame the Bad Wolf entity, destroying the Emperor in the process. (DW: The Parting of the Ways)During their first attempts to obtain space travel, the Daleks built proto-type ships such as Proto 1, 4, and 9. Proto 13, which had a flying saucer-design, was successful in take off, space flight, and entering/exiting hyperspace, and so became the standard Dalek ship. (TV21: The Amaryll Challenge) http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/0/03/Dalek_saucer.jpgA Dalek Saucer during the occupation of Earth. (DW: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) The Daleks used saucers when invading planets, such as during the 22nd century Dalek invasion of Earth. (DW: The Dalek Invasion of Earth)A Dalek saucer travelled to the planet Exxilon where all of its power was taken by the Exxilon City. Wh en the power was restored, the ship took off but was destroyed by Dan Gallowaywho stowed away on the ship with a bomb, which he detonated. (DW: [http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Death_to_the_Daleks Death to the Daleks])The saucers were also used by the Daleks during the Second Dalek War of the 26th century. One saucer, named the[http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Exterminator Exterminator], was a supreme [http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Exterminator_class Exterminator-class] flagship belonging to the Dalek Inquisitor General, Dalek X. When the[http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Exterminator Exterminator] was destroyed, the Dalek fleet was pushed right back from Earth-Space. (NSA: [http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Prisoner_of_the_Daleks Prisoner of the Daleks]) During the Last Great Time War each sphere contained about two thousand Daleks each and were small and bronze-coloured, the same colour as the drone Daleks of that time. The flagship was the same colour but many times larger and contained both standard Daleks and the Emperor's Personal Guards. It could also fire projectile weaponry. (DW: Bad Wolf) The Daleks launched over a thousand Dalek Saucers into the Time Vortex, these forces were stopped by the Doctor who left them trapped in the vortex. (BFA: The Time of the Daleks) The Time Lords later made a deal with the Daleks that allowed them to leave the Time Vortex (BFA: Neverland)On Gallifrey during the last day of the Last Great Time War dozens of crashed Dalek saucers were seen near the badly damaged Capitol of the Time Lords. (DW: The End of Time)At the end of the Last Great Time War, the Doctor caused all of the fleet to burn away except one, the Emperor's flagship, which fell through time to the the turn of the 2002nd century, where the Dalek Emperor rebuilt 200 ships of his fleet and created half a million new Daleks to rule. These were all destroyed by the Bad Wolf entity.(DW: Bad Wolf / The Parting of the Ways)The New Dalek Empire used saucers with a modified appearance in their 2009 invasion of Earth. Though the Daleks themselves could fly and had personal weaponry, smaller versions of the saucers served as fighter craft. (DW: The Stolen Earth)One of these ships survived the the conclusion of the 2009 Invasion of Earth, and fell through time to 1941. When the three surviving Daleks onboard were confronted by the Doctor, they used a beacon on the ship to activate all the lights in London leaving it vulnerable to German attack. Three advanced spitfires were sent to destroy the beacon. Three were destroyed by the Dalek defense guns mounted all around the Saucer, butThe Doctor disabled the ships shields and the dish was destroyed. When their plan to detonate the Oblivion Continuum failed, the new Daleks left in their ship through a Time corridor. (DW: Victory of the Daleks)A number of Dalek saucers were used on the attack on Station 7 when the Daleks conducted a search for"the Abomination". (GN: The Only Good Dalek) http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/3/3d/Daleksaucer.jpgDalek flying saucer hidden behind the Moon. (DW:Victory of the Daleks) Category:Doctor Who SpaceShips